


birthday message (so far away and yet, still, you)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's Birthday, M/M, Pre-Slash, during time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Shouyou sits on the beach for his daily morning mediation, when he recieves an unexpected text message.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	birthday message (so far away and yet, still, you)

It’s relatively quiet at dawn, as he sits on his tiny patch of sand on this beach, miles and miles and miles away from home. It’s been a few months since he’s come to Brazil, since he’s made this country his new, if temporary, home, and Shouyou is still getting used to the way life unfolds here in Rio. 

He’s still getting used to the loneliness of being away from his family, his friends, his…

He shakes his head. _Nope, not going there_. 

(“See ya later!”

“Yeah. See you later.”

_Hah. Yes. Later. Sure.)_

He shakes his head again. What is it with this day? He can’t focus at all. And it’s not even six in the morning yet. He sighs, and closes his eyes. Settles in to meditate, like it’s become his habit since coming here.

**_Ding!_ **

Ah, his damn phone… Who’d text him so early in the morning? He grunts and decides to ignore it. Whatever it is, whoever it is, can wait until Shouyou is done.

**_Ding!_ **

Or not. “Alright, alright,” he grouches. “I get it.” He reaches for his phone. Unlocks it.

And then promptly drops it in the sand.

“Wha-?”

  * _2 New Messages from Kageyama-Kun._



Picking up both his phone and his jaw from the ground, Shouyou frowns. He hasn’t actually heard from Kageyama since… (He takes a breath, and then another.) Since the day he got here, probably. _Why is he texting me now?_

He thumbs the message app open.

  * _From: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Hey dumbass!_

_\- Happy birthday._

Oh.

He actually forgot… _Oh._

A grin starts spreading on his face, wide and helpless. _Dammit, I said I wasn’t going there today_. But how can he help it? He hadn’t expected this. 

He huffs out a laugh, and types out a message. 

  * _To: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Hey Kageyama-kun! Thanks!_

Shouyou bites his lip, wishing he knew what else to say. He wants to say something else, but what?

**_Ding!_ **

Oh, well, that solves that!

  * _From: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Thought it’d be really early there._

_\- You awake already? Training?_

Shouyou childishly sticks his tongue out at his phone. (And dammit, even now, Kageyama can make him act like a kid.) 

  * _To: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Of course I’m awake! It’s almost 6am here, what do you take me for?_

_\- And uh, not yet. Training starts a bit later, I’m at the beach to meditate._

Though, at the rate this is going, he’s not going to get anything done today.

  * _From: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Meditation? Well, I guess everyone has their own habits outside of actual training._

_\- I’ll leave you to it then. Got a training match about to start, anyway._

Shouyou bites his lip. He’d thought… Oh well. Doesn’t matter anymore. 

  * _To: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Alright. Good luck on your match, then._

_\- And thanks again!_

He puts his phone back down, and closes his eyes again. If he could at least get half an hour in...

**_Ding!_ **

_Really?_

  * _From: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Like I need luck, dumbass._

_\- But thanks, I guess._

_\- Anyway. Later._

And well, it’s not like Shouyou can just ignore him now. He takes a breath, so deep his lungs ache.

  * _To: Kageyama-kun:_



_\- Yeah, Later, Kageyama!_ ;)

_Who knows, maybe this time, 'later' will actually mean later, and not in another few months._

He puts his phone away. 

This time, though he’s vibrating out of his skin a teensy bit, he pushes all thoughts away and starts properly meditating. 

Everything else can wait for later. 


End file.
